


Trust

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jesse's Power, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said that the definition of trust is letting a cannibal go down on you. <br/>Idly, Jesse wondered if a vampire was close enough to count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

They said that the definition of trust is letting a cannibal go down on you. 

Idly, Jesse wondered if a vampire was close enough to count. The thought pulled a gentle chuckle from him, followed promptly by a noise that would be a sin to not admit was a whine when Cassidy pulled away.

“Something funny, Padre?” Cassidy asked, settling his elbow on Jesse’s knee and his head against his hand as he looked up at the preacher with an only slightly amused smile.

“Nothing,” Jesse replied, “and cut it out with that shit.”

The vampire rolled his eyes, “I know, I know, you’ve got me on my knees but I’m not allowed any ‘Our Fathers’ or anything. Bullshite it is. Defiling a Man of God and I don’t even get to have any fun with it.”

It had taken a bit of negotiation to get to this point. More than a bit really. First there was the delicate process of getting Jesse to realize that Cassidy, in addition to genuinely caring about him and considering him his best friend from about 10 minutes after they met, would really like to see what Jesse was packing beneath those black jeans. Generally, the vampire liked to be direct, but Annville was small and still more than a bit backwards, and even if he doubted that Jesse’s opinions aligned with the prevalent local ones, Cassidy genuinely enjoyed Jesse’s platonic company and having a place to stay too far much to risk it right up until the point where he went “fuck it” and and let their lips crash together over a bottle of Rat Water that had gone down a bit too quickly.

Then, there was the matter of getting Jesse to admit that he wanted to do that much again, much less more. Getting him to admit that he liked it was easy, they’d both been there, they’d both let a stolen kiss deepen and continue for quite a while, and they’d both known how hard Jesse was by the time Cassidy had crawled into his lap, before he’d pushed him off surprisingly gently, leaving the vampire breathless and aching against the pew. It was obviously enjoyed. Still, once it was established that Cassidy wouldn’t be thrown out for the stunt, it took no less than a dozen more kisses at various levels of sobriety - all initially stolen but enthusiastically returned - before Jesse initiated anything.

After all that, as much as Cassidy very much wanted to take and bend his preacher over the altar at the front of the church already, there had to be discussion of how very much that was not going to happen. Jesse was trying to be a good man, and Cassidy assured him he was, deep down where it really counted, when he wanted to be, but still the preacher insisted on things like “not having sex in the church” and “not making a big deal about the preacher thing.” As if taking the collar off and doing it in a bedroom absolved Jesse of anything he thought was so wrong about all this.

Eventually, they settled on some ground rules and the logistics of it all, which finally lead them to Jesse’s bedroom on this particular lazy Sunday afternoon, after the congregation had finally all packed up and made their way back to their normal lives after services, and Jesse sitting on the bed’s edge, collar set aside and pants off with Cassidy kneeling between his thighs.

“You’ll have plenty of fun if you quit just smirking at me,” Jesse huffed, trying his best for annoyance and not neediness.

“Want me to put these here lips to better use, hmm?” Cassidy replied, cutting off any reply Jesse might’ve had by doing just that, taking the preacher in his mouth and sucking hard briefly before pulling off again to lick broad stripes up the length followed by little licks back down to the base.

Jesse wasn’t sure why he didn’t just assume that Cassidy was a fucking awful tease, but he hadn’t, and he couldn’t help but groaning with frustration. “Quit teasing.”

Cassidy pulled away again, blowing cool breath over Jesse’s spit-slick cock as he looked up at him. “You sure you really want that, Jesse? You could…  _ make me _ .”

Seeing Cassidy’s lips spread in yet another smirk and not wrapped around him was enough to make Jesse do it. “ **Suck. Me. Off. Already.** ”

The vampire couldn’t hold back then, even if he had wanted to, gripping the base of Jesse’s cock and taking the rest of it in his mouth again, sucking hard as he began to bob his head.

“Jesus, Cass…” Jesse couldn’t help but swear under his breath, suddenly even more thankful that Cassidy’s mouth was occupied and going to stay that way for a bit, although it was looking to be a little bit less long than Jesse would’ve hoped, what with all the tricks Cassidy was pulling. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t assume that Cassidy would be so good at this, either. 119 year old vampire or not (Jesse was not convinced of that one yet, but damn was Cassidy ever consistent about the claim...), it was obviously not his first time on either end of the felatio equation, and he’d had opportunity to pick up and perfect a few interesting techniques that were being put to very good use.

Cassidy stroked what couldn’t fit comfortably in his mouth for a moment before taking his hand away, letting it slide down to gently roll the preacher’s balls, and taking Jesse in all the way to the base.

Once again, Jesse hadn’t expected that, and the surprise caught him so off guard he barely had time to give Cassidy a warning that he was going to finish. He let himself go as the vampire pulled back, moaning wordlessly and falling fully back against his mattress.  

The hold that Jesse’s power had over Cassidy released, and he was free to pull fully off, pressing a few kisses to Jesse’s thighs before moving up to settle on them, leaning over Jesse to kiss his lips. “I have to say,” he murmured, “that was pretty hot.”

Jesse didn’t didn’t really have a response to that, so he just leaned up and kissed Cassidy again, as much to shut him up as any other reason.

Cassidy really didn’t care what the reasoning was, he just enjoyed that Jesse was kissing him, and that was soon made obvious by the erection pressing against Jesse’s thigh. Neither of them seemed to be in a particular hurry to do anything about it, though, taking time to kiss lazily until Jesse finally got around to rolling Cassidy off him so they could switch positions.

Jesse kissed down Cassidy’s jaw slowly, lips eventually trailing down his neck and collarbone before Cassidy gripped Jesse’s hair to try and encourage hastier movement but only succeeded in halting it completely.

“Oh come on now,” Cassidy whined without shame, carding through Jesse’s hair, “I don’t have any bloody Jedi powers or any of that shite to make you get on with things, y’know…”

“And you can’t just ask, either?” Jesse replied, smirking enough he was sure Cassidy could feel it against the skin of his chest.

“No,” Cassidy said firmly, “I’ve gotta keep some of me dignity, don’t I?” 

Jesse just laughed in response, shaking his head and continuing to kiss slowly down Cassidy’s torso, pausing anytime the vampire tried to rush things.

A fair number of insults and expletives - only about half of which Jesse could truthfully say he understood - made their way out of Cassidy’s mouth, but eventually Jesse’s mouth made its way to Cassidy’s cock. The expletives continued, but the insults stopped (mostly, there were a few still wrapped up in praises) as Jesse quit teasing quite so much, wrapping his fingers around the base and sucking along Cassidy’s length for a bit before taking the head in his mouth.

The preacher didn’t have nearly as much experience as Cassidy had, but he made up for it with enthusiasm, sucking steadily and bobbing his head at an increasing pace, even when the vampire’s hand found its way to his hair again, gripping the short, messy strands and guiding him. 

He did, however, stop when Cassidy started bucking into his mouth. “Do you need me to _make_ you stop that?” he asked sternly, gripping Cassidy’s hip with his free hand, as if that would keep him still.

“Shite, no, I can take a hint,” Cassidy assured, not being able to move his hips even if he wanted to not sounding like fun to him at the moment, and Jesse took him at his word, resuming the blowjob and intensifying his efforts, though he kept that hand on Cassidy’s hip.

It didn’t take terribly long before Jesse felt a tug at his hair and heard, “Jesus,”- Cassidy’s first blasphemous slip up in his moans and praises - “Jesse, I’m gonna come...” 

He pulled off at that, stroking Cassidy quickly and roughly until the vampire spilled over his hand. After a quick clean up with one of their discarded shirts, Jesse shifted back up the bed so he could get a better look at the contented vampire as they laid together in bed.

“‘S rude not to swallow, y’know,” Cassidy murmured idly, catching his breath.

“Cass,” Jesse sighed, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth as he looked up at the ceiling, “get out of my bed.”

“Ey, it was a joke,” Cassidy huffed, glancing over and taking note of Jesse’s smile. “‘Sides, I’m the cuddlin’ type, so you’re stuck with me,” he added, shifting sideways and slinging an arm over the preacher, as well as a leg for good measure.

Jesse just shook his head but didn’t protest Cassidy’s touch, instead shutting his eyes and, surprising, dozing off into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Properly, the definition of trust is two cannibals going down on each other, but I took a bit of creative license, okay?
> 
> And while we're all here reading this note, I'm going to casually mention that I'm on tumblr, so feel free to stop by or whatever (note, it's where I put all the nsfw stuff, so be aware of that) https://isthatanapplepipe.tumblr.com


End file.
